Legend Of Khan (Legend Of Korra OC insert)
by trojen12
Summary: This is an OC insert I have been writing about the Legend of Korra. My goal is to keep as close to the original story as I can, without some of the huge over sites, and fallacies of the show. This starts seven years sooner then LOK in the show due to reasons.


Legend Of Khan (Legend Of Korra OC insert.)

**Earth... Fire... Air... Water.**

50 years ago Avatar Aang and his friends heroically ended the 100 year war.

Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and non-benders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They named the capital of this great land "Republic City".

Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life, but sadly his time in this world came to an end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew.

**150 AG; The snow drifts slowly down on the coastal city of the southern water tribe**.

Three cloaked figures approached a small igloo on the outskirts of the village.

Tonraq, A large watertribe man stood at the doorway. "The White Lotus has honored my family by coming. Thank you."

Tonraq opened the door and gestured to the three men inside. Senna, a water tribe woman stood inside.

"Welcome" she said

The small rounded interior of the igloo is surprisingly tidy. The figures pulled down their hoods and looked around with doubt. The leader, A short balding man with graying hair spoke,

"We have investigated many claims, both here and in the Northern Tribe. All have turned out to be false"

Tonraq puts his arm around Senna and smiled at her,

"Then you should be happy to know, your search has come to an end." She said

The White Lotus looked unimpressed with this statement.

" What makes you so sure he is the one?" The leader asked

Tonraq and Senna look at each other in amusement.

"Khan, come in here please." Senna called.

The door to the other room opened slowly and a small watertribe boy with dark hair, much too long for his age, shuffled out. He nervously looked to The White Lotus and then back to his mother.

"Please show them what you can do, Snow Bear." Senna addressed Khan.

Khan looked back to the men then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

A small puddle that was on the floor slowly rose up and circled Khan without him moving a muscle. He moved his arms around and pointed his fingers at the water. Lightning jumped from his out reached fingertips and joined with the water. He punched up slightly with his palm and a small hole opened in the floor of the hut. He lowered the lightning charged water gently into the hole, careful to ground out the lightning. His palms flexed and the earth flowed slowly back to fill the hole.

The White Lotus showed surprise on their faces. The leader spoke

"This is amazing! To my knowledge there has never been an avatar that has such a grasp of the elements at such a young age! And to be able to bend lightning is unheard of!"

Tonraq chuckled "Do you believe us now?"

"Yes indeed. And we would like to begin training immediately", another one of The White Lotus members spoke up. "We will have the finest benders and spiritual gurus from around the world to train him.

Tonraq and Senna looked nervously at each other, "He won't be going far will he?" Senna asked.

"No no no" The third white lotus chimed in. " We will begin his water bending training right here in the south pole." Khan's parents look relieved. "We will make the preparations and come to fetch him in the morning."

"Mommy, Daddy?" Khan speaks up. "These men are going to take me away?"

Tonraq replied, "Yes my son, They are going to teach you how to be a great Avatar, and one day you will save the world. Now go pack your things, you have a big day tomorrow."

**The next morning Khan looked back into his mother's teary eyes.**

"You will be good won't you Khan?" Senna said threatening to cry.

Khan paused, not responding right at once

"Well, I can't be good all the time can I mother? It's the Avatars job to bring balance right?

She bowed her head with tears starting to stream down her face.

His father stood behind her.

"You will be an amazing Avatar my son, we are honored to have you as our child." Tonraq said.

He had a proud look on his face, shadowed by a deep sadness. He might have been crying as well if it wasn't for Senna's sake.

Khan's mother pulled his heavy winter coat tight around him and hugged him equally as tight.

"I love you, Snow Bear." She said,

"I love you too, mom."

Chang, The White Lotus Leader's spoke up at this point.

"Right well, we better be off before we lose too much daylight. I'd rather not get caught in the wastes in the dark."

Khan pulled himself away from his mother's embrace.

"Goodbye mother, Goodbye father." He pulled his heavy pack over his he followed the three White Lotus men, out the door into the ensuing snow storm.

They walked for what seemed like hours in the deep snow, but as Khan looked back he could still see the lights of The Southern Water Tribe slowly fading into the fog. Jei, The youngest member of our White Lotus party spoke up.

"Hey kid need any help with that?" He gestured to Khan's pack.

Khan looked him up and down. Jei was a brown haired man probably in his late 20s. Khan could tell that Jei was a Waterbender by trade. Jei had always had a natural talent for discerning people bending.

"I'm the Avatar now, I should probably learn how to carry bags." Khan pointed out. Jei looked taken aback.

Bosen, The third member of the party spoke. "Let the kid carry his own things Jei, we have enough to carry as it is."

Khan regarded Bosen. He was a middle aged man with slightly graying black hair. To him he seemed most likely an Earthbender.

At this point, Khan also observed Chang. He was an older man with long gray hair and a thin mustache to match. He was hard to read. He seemed very much like a firebender, but also possibly an earthbender..

"Mr. Chang sir?" Khan asked.

"What is it young Avatar?" He replied.

"Are you a Firebender?"

He chuckled at this. "No, I have been an Earthbender all my life. Saved my life in the war several times round."

Jei piped in. "Yeah, Chang was a soldier in Ba Sing Se around the time Aang was there."

Khan pondered this. Usually his intuition was correct, He wondered if there are other factors involved in bending other than just what he could observe.

They had walked a fair distance now and Khan could no longer see the lights of The Southern Watertribe. He looked at the surroundings, and there was not much to see through the heavy snow besides the large rolling snow drifts.

Chang looked up at the sun and tisked. "Looks like we aren't going to make it today, the heavy snow slowed us down more than I thought. Jei!"

"Yes Sir!." Jei replied.

Jei got to work Snow Bending together a medium sized igloo.

Chang turned to me. "Think you could get us a fire going young Avatar?"

Khan replied uncertainty. " Um, sure?"

Bosen set some wood on the ground that had been kept dry by his pack.

Jei stopped bending for a moment, and the three looked Khan expectantly.

He sat my back down and closed his eyes. Khan began to focus on clearing himself of emotion, especially nervousness. He started moving my arms around in a large circular motion. He brought his hands together in front of him, he heard Chang start to exclaim, but ignored him. He extended one of his fingers at the woodpile abruptly interrupted the Chakra flow. The result was a deep blue lightning shooting from his outstretched fingertip that scattered the falling snow and lit the wood aflame. The lightning was followed by a deafening thunder clap.

"Young avatar! What on earth were you thinking!" Chang bellowed. His face was flushed with anger.

Khan stuttered as his outburst continued.

"You could have killed any of us! Let alone the danger you have caused to yourself! Why didn't you just light the fire normally!"

He replied downcast. "I can't produce fire"

Chang paused. "What's that now?"

"I can't Firebend, no matter how much I've tried it always fires off as lightning." Khan said.

Chang stroked his wispy beard and pondered. "Hmm, that's... interesting. Nonetheless you are not to fire off lightning anymore without the permission of your trainers. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." Khan replied.

By this time Jei had finished the Igloo. He walked over to Khan and Chang then wiped his brow.

"Whew. well now that that is out of the way, what do you say we get some shut eye?"

They retrieved their bed rolls from our packs, and Bosen Earthbent a stone floor for the igloo.

As they set up their bedrolls Khan pondered. Why were The White Lotus so scared of Lightning? Firing off lightning was inherently dangerous for Firebenders. Unlike any other type of bending once a Bender fired off lighting they had no control over its target beyond the initial aiming, But before he fired off lightning Khan knew where it was going to go. Khan vowed to look into this more during his training as he lay in his now prepareded bedroll and drifted off to sleep.

**The next day they arrived at the compound**. It was a larger building surrounded by tall snow walls mostly built by snow bending, the building was the traditional Southern water tribe style with a sharp peaked roof. An elderly watertribe women with graying hair and the classic watertribe "loopies" came out to greet us. As Khan saw her he couldn't help but feel some sort of familiarity.

"Master Katara." Chang said. He then bowed deeply with his hands and fist pressed together.

Khan's eyes widened in surprise as he realized who she was.

Bosen and Jei bowed simularily and then Jei put his hand on the back of Khan's head pushing it down forcing him into the same bow. Khan wobbled his arms from the sudden impact, and almost fell face flat into the snow, but he managed to keep his ground and recovered with his hand pressed to his fist.

Katara chuckled. "There's no need for that Chang. Now let me get a look at this young Avatar"

Khan walked up to Katara as she examined him. She looked him up and down until she looked him straight in the eyes. She smiled warmly, as if she was meeting a long lost friend. Her eyes watered slightly as she asked.

"What is your name, Avatar?"

"My name is Khan, Master Katara" he replied.

She chuckled again. "Please, just Katara is fine."

Chang spoke up. "You sure got here quick Master Katara"

"Oh yes, as soon as I got your message I had Tenzin give me a lift." Katara replied.

Chang now addressed Khan. "Master Katara will be teaching you Waterbending. You best respect her, and remember no more firing off lightning until you get her permission, She is your master now."

Katara's eyes widened slightly at this. "He can fire lighting?" She asked.

"Yes, but not a lick of fire apparently." Chang replied.

"Very Interesting." Katara replied thoughtfully. "Well, I'll show you to your room Khan. You guys go and get some rest." she continued smiling.

"Thank you master Katara." Chang replied.

They bowed once again, and started walking off to the building.

Katara then showed Khan to his quarters. It was on the second floor and bigger than the room he had at home. It had a small wooden bed, as well as a dresser, and a desk. While he un-packed his things, Katara waited in the room for him to finish.

"My room is just across the hall if you need anything. Now, I'll give you the tour." She said,

She brought Khan back down the stairs, to the kitchen.

She remarked. "The cooks haven't arrived yet, so I guess I'll be fixing up some good old fashioned Southern water tribe sea prunes for you."

She winked at Khan with a smile on her face.

He couldn't help regarding Katara as if he had known her forever. No doubt this was from her and Avatar Aang's bond.

Khan smiled back at her. " Sea prunes are my favorite!"

She chucked and showed him the library. It was a massive room filled with hundreds of scrolls. He could probably have become a master bender with just the scrolls in this room. Khan's eyes widened as he walked in.

"Impressed?" Katara asked.

"Yes, very," Khan replied.

"Aang spent years collecting all of these for the next Avatar,." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Khan looked at her with understanding.

"Well enough of that, how about we get some Waterbending in before supper?" She asked.

He nodded at her in excitement.

She led him out back to the courtyard of the compound where there was a training arena set up. There was a plethora of straw dummies set up, presumably as targets, as well as replacement summies stacked against the wall.

She continued to two large water barrels in the center of the courtyard.

"We will start with a basic control form." she said.

She walked over to one of the water barrels, and slowly demonstrated as she talked.

"First you feel the flow of the water, then as you bend you just let the water flow where it wants and you guide."

As she was speaking the water flowed out the barrel, The water followed her smooth hand movements, and drifted around her in a figure eight till she guided it back to the barrel.

"Now you try." She said smiling.

Khan turned to one of the water barrels and concentrated.

He tried to feel the flow of the water. He started copying Katara's movements.

The water rose out of the barrel, but rather than it flowing like Katara's it was kind of wobbling in the air. He kept replicating the movements, but as soon as the water was above his head it burst like a bubble and soaked him.

Katara giggled. He Turned to look at her, his long hair drenched, and completely covering his face.

"You were trying to control it too much. Next time just let the water control itself." She then showed Khan how to extract the water from his clothes. Then she bent it back into the barrel.

He tried again this time heading Katara's advice, and it went perfectly. He bent the water out of the barrel and let it flow in a figure eight before returning it to the barral.

"I think you are a natural, Khan" Katara said. "Now again!"

They practiced Waterbending control forms until the sun had started to set. Then Katara went off to cook dinner.

Khan decided to pay a visit to the library. He looked through the scrolls and one of them caught his eye. On the front, there was a crude doodle of a man in a loincloth throwing a rock, and what appeared to be a Goat-Gorilla. Underneath the drawing in large letters it said, "Earthbending for dummies, by King Bumi."

Khan remembered hearing about King Bumi when his father was telling him tales about the Hundred Year War, but he couldn't remember details. Nonetheless, he unscrolled it and started reading.

The scroll focused on earthbending, but it was mostly a description of JIng's. According to the scroll there are three Jing's. Well, actually there is 85 but the book just focused on the three. Jing's are what Benders channel their emotions into to illicit bending. Each type of bending has different Jing's that are activated when one is three types are Positive Jing, Neutral Jing, and Negative Jing.

Waterbending relies mostly on the flow from negative Jing into Positive Jing. Consequently it requires freespirit, and a calm mind.

Earthbending is much like Waterbending, but rather than flowing from negative Jing to positive Jing, you stubbornly stay in neutral Jing until it is time to strike, then you force your way into positive Jing. Earthbending requires patience, and fortitude.

Firebending is unlike the previous two Bending forms as it relies solely on Positive Jings. By using your raw emotions you aggressively push positive Jing creating fire. It requires a very proactive and brusque mindset.

Sadly the scroll had nothing on the Jing's of Airbending. Likely because of the Airbender genocide, most of their writing were wiped out. Khan wondered to himself if there could be some Airbending teachings that survived? He made a mental note to ask someone who might know when he got the chance.

By this time Katara called Khan for dinner. He put the scroll back in its place and went to enjoy traditional Southern Watertribe Sea Prunes.

**Katara woke Khan up early the next morning with a knock on the door**.

"Time to get up Aan- I mean Khan." She announced. She corrected herself but Khan could hear the slight sadness in her voice.

He got dressed and headed down to the first floor for breakfast.

Katara was already there as well as Chang. Chang stood as Khan entered the room and addressed him.

"Young avatar Khan. I will brief you on how you will be spending your time here."

"The cooks as well as the rest of the staff will arrive within the week. Including a dozen or so White Lotus members who were going to be guarding the compound. Even though Avatar Aang united the nation, there are still people who want to do the Avatar harm."

"Like who?" Khan asked quizzically.

"You need not concern yourself about those things today, young Avatar. We will keep you safe until your training is complete."

Khan nodded hesitantly.

"You will also be visiting your parents on the weekends. Jei will be accompanying you during these times. Your parents have already been made aware of this." Chang continued

"In your time here at the compound Katara will be in charge of you until you have mastered Waterbending. I'm expecting you to put heavy effort into your training. Occasionally, we will also do Earthbending, and Firebending exercises so you don't fall short when the time comes to train those elements."

By this time Khan had mostly finished eating his breakfast, which consisted of Puffin-Seal sausages and pickled fish, a traditional southern watertribe breakfast.

Katara now spoke "Well then Khan, are you ready to begin your training for today?"

"Yes ma'am!" Khan replied with a smile.

They walked out to the courtyard and continued where we had left off before. This time when Katara was showing Khan a new technique I watched the flow of her Jings. I was able to catch on to the forms a lot faster than just observing with the naked eye.

"You're a Waterbending natural!" Katara commented after Khan mastered a particularly difficult move after just seeing it once.

He looked at his feet sheepishly and continued training.

**After a week of training it was time to visit home again. **

Jei the Waterbender who initially accompanied Khan to the compound was his chafer. They left at dawn. The trip was uneventful, and they arrived at the Southern Water Tribe in the evening. Khan's parents were standing at the door to the house awaiting our arrival. When his mother saw Khan she ran and scooped him up into a big bear hug.

"Oh Snow Bear, I missed you so much!" She exclaimed.

She released him and looked Khan up and down.

"Look at how much you have grown!"

"Mother, I've only been gone for a week." He replied.

"But it felt like forever!" She returned engulfing Khan in another bear hug.

Khan's father Tonraq chuckled. "We made dinner for you boys, I'm sure you are hungry after that long journey."

Jei replied. "Thank you for your hospitality" Bowing slightly.

"Nonsense!" My father boomed back.

"From what I hear you are basically going to be part of the family now!" He laughed loudly while clapping Jei on the back.

After dinner Khan's parents demanded to see all the new water bending moves he had learned. He obliged and demonstrated the few forms I had mastered.

"How did you learn so much in so little time." Tonraq asked.

"Well Katara is a good teacher." Khan replied smiling.

His smile widened as his Mother mouth hung open.

"You are being taught water bending by Katara? The Katara?!"

Tonraq quipped in. "Well of course he is dear. He is the Avatar."

"Right I keep forgetting. Still, I wonder who your other bending teachers could be?" Senna replied.

After Khan finished gloating they retired to their rooms. Tonraq had spent the day Snow Bending an extra room onto the house for Jei. Khan laid down on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

That night Khan had a dream. He saw the full moon shining high in the sky. Then a pale hired lady dressed in an intricate white dress descended from the moon as if she had jumped from the moon's surface. She landed gently in front of him and touched his forehead with her fingers. She smiled at Khan and floated back up to the moon. As she disappeared the moon twisted into the form of the Yin Yang.

Khan awoke to a knock on his door.

"Khan get ready and get your coat on" I heard my Dad's voice through the door.

Khan obliged and headed outside after he had gotten dressed. He saw his father had loaded up two of the pull sleds with their shields and spears as well as food for the day.

"Are you ready son?" He asked.

"For what Dad?" Khan asked back.

"Well it's customary for a father to take his son on a hunting trip when he becomes a man." My father replied.

"But Dad, I'm only seven." Khan retorted.

"Eh but you are the Avatar so I'd say it counts. Now come on we have to make good time if we are going to get anything." He said,

They hiked for a couple hours until they reached the nearby arctic plains where game typically spent time. They spotted a lone reindeer-mouse, and stalked up to it behind a nearby hill.

Khan was just about to throw his spear when Tonraq held up his hand in front Khan.

He nodded to a nearby hill top where a pack of arctic wolves were prowling the reindeer-mouse.

Khan watched one of the wolves' pounced at the reindeer-deer mouse latching onto its neck. The rest of the pack quickly followed snarling, and howling. They all bit at the mouse until it collapsed.

Khan's father spoke as they started dragging the body away.

"They saw him first." He said with a slight chuckle. "The wolf is the spirit animal of the Southern Water Tribe. You have to respect them."

It was now midday so they started on their journey back. After they had walked for a short time. They heard a wolf cry out closely behind them. Tonraq grabbed his spear ,and pushed Khan behind him.

"Stay back son" he said as he readied his spear.

Khan turned to see the wolf that had initially pounced, carrying a bundle of white and black fur towards us.

Tonraq brought back his spear ready to throw.

"Wait Dad." Khan said

The wolf had stopped a short distance away from them, and it dropped the bundle of fur on the ground. It looked at Khan almost expectantly.

Tonraq lowered his spear and laughed. "She brought you the prime of her litter out of respect!"

Khan looked at his Dad confused.

"Well go on then" he said as he pushed Khan forward. Khan looked at the bundle of fur and now saw that it was two wolf puppies, So young their eyes were barely open. One was jet black with orange eyes, and the other was pure white with blue eyes.

The wolf then lowered her head and started padding off. "Did she just bow to me?" Khan thought.

My Dad walked up beside Khan and let out a low whistle. "Well you don't see that everyday. Maybe she knew you were the Avatar" he chuckled. "Those pups are at least twice the size of normal wolves their age." He continued as Khan scooped up the pups.

"Dad?" Khan asked.

"Yes son?" he replied.

"How do you take care of a wolf?"

**They arrived back at home later that evening. **

Khan's mother eyed the two pups in surprise

"When you said you were going hunting this isn't what I expected you to bring back," she commented light heartedly.

"Well we had something but the spirits got to it first." Tonraq said while scratching the back of his neck.

Senna raised her eyebrows and looked at Khan for explanation. Khan shook his head quizzically.

"Well I made dinner for us, and thankfully I have some Tiger-seal milk we can feed the pups until they are ready for solid food." Senna continued. " Have you thought of any names yet?" She asked.

"I think I'll call the white one Jing, and the black one Jang." Khan responded.

"Ah that's my boy!" Tonraq exclaimed as he clapped him on the back. "Already keeping the balance. Like a real Avatar!'

They ate dinner then Senna, and Tonraq hurried off to bed. Jing and Jang slept in Khan's room. He stayed up late contemplating the meaning of his dream and the arrival of the pups. Obviously the dream and the pups were connected. He tried to recall the stories He had heard about the moon spirit, but none came to mind. He vowed to look more up once I got back to the library at the compound.

After the weekend Khan, and Jei arrived back at the compound, then his training began in earnest, his days consisted of training in the morning, training in the afternoon and training in the evening. He spent his free time either in the library or training Jing and Jang. Thankfully one of the White Lotus had raised wolves in his youth, so he was able to help Khan train them.

Because of Khan's training with Jings, he mastered Waterbending much faster than your average Waterbender. However, because He was learning faster. Katara pushed him much harder. She kept pushing him to learn more and more advanced skill sets. After the first 7 months He was able to beat the majority of the White Lotus Waterbenders in duals. He even dualed Katara to a standstill several times.

During this time period Katara also taught him her fabled healing technique.

By reading the unbalanced of Jings He was able to quickly figure out what needed healing and, he could concentrate his healing efforts in the places that needed it most.

**Khan Awoke one morning earlier than usual.**

"Today is a big day" Khan spoke out loud to himself.

Today was special for two reasons, first it was Khan's 9th birthday, And more importantly it was the day of Khan's Waterbending Masters Test. If he passed he would become one of the youngest Waterbending masters of records.

Khan sighed to himself. "No pressure Khan."

He braces himself and walked out of his bedroom door.

"I should do to the library and get some more studying before my test"

Khan thought. He slapped himself upside the head. "Stupid!"

He thought to himself, "of course the water bending test will be more practical. I should go and train in the yard."

As Khan was thinking to himself unawares to him Katara had walked up behind him. She leaned over his shoulder.

"Good morning Mister Avatar!" She spoke loudly close to his ear.

Katara swore Khan Airbent right then and there with how high in the air he jumped. Katara giggle as Khan composed himself

"Uh yes! Good morning Master!" Khan replied stoutly, While bowing.

"Trying to earn brownie points with your Master on your testing day hmm?" Katara replied while holding her chin.

"Would I ever do such a thing Master Katara?" Khan said while looking at her with a playful innocence.

"Of course not" Katara replied smiling. She felt a slight sadness once again while looking at Khan. Khan reminded Katara so much of Aang it hurt sometimes.

Katara pushed past her feelings and continued. " I actually came to give you a birthday present."

Khan's eyes lit up in excitement.

"But this is not a present for now, you have to promise me you will not open this scroll until you have completed your avatar training." As she spoke she withdrew a brown leather bound scroll from behind her back. There was no writing on it anywhere Khan observed as he took it in his hands.

"Katara what is this?" Khan asked.

"You will find out when you finish your training" Katara replied. "Oh and don't mention this to the White Lotus if you don't mind." She finished with a sly wink.

With that Khan and Katara headed down stairs for breakfast.

After the morning preparations were complete it was time for his test.

Khan stood in the middle of the courtyard surrounded by straw dummies. He had dressed in his traditional Southern Watertribe Garb as per ceremony. The White Lotus and Katara stood on the porch of the house observing.

Khan took a deep breath. "No pressure Khan it's only the fate of the world that rests on your shoulders." Khan thought to himself ironically.

He then proceeded to demonstrate the kata for Northern and Southern Water Tribe bending style respectively as he had been instructed. There were no Water barrels around this time so he extracted water from the snow surrounding him. He finished the Katas and turned back to his Teachers.

They were completely silent.

"That must be part of the test as well" Khan thought "Not knowing how well I did till the end."

Khan continued with the test. The next part was disabling all the straw dummies.

"There are probably twenty or more of them" Khan continued in his thoughts.

He almost laughed out loud to himself as he realized what he would do.

Khan sat down in the ground in a full Lotus. He could almost feel the confusion of his teachers as they watched on.

Khan concentrated on the Jings in the air and snow surrounding him. Quicker than one could blink. Ice spikes shot from the snow under Khan's feet impaling each of the dummies surrounding him. He heard audible gasps from the onlookers. Khan saw Katara almost go to say something but she held back trying to resume a poker face. He could tell they were all impressed. Except for Chang who kept his face as neutral as ever. This was the first time he had tried psychic Waterbending. He had read about the Psychic Firebenders in the library, and wondered if the same concept could apply to waterbending..

He had been practicing it in secret and hadn't even shown Katara.

He turned back to the onlookers and bowed. They all bowed the same back and two of the White Lotus members stepped forward. Khan could tell they were Waterbenders. The bowed once again to him and struck up combat poses. Khan bowed back and struck a similar pose.

"This will be the dueling part of the test." Khan thought. "They couldn't go easy on me and make it one verses one?"

Naturally both of the White Lotus Waterbenders would be Masters as well.

Khan jumped back to reality as they started a barrage of water blasts aimed at him. He quickly adopted the Octopus defense style to ward off the attack. His defense was not going to hold for long as one of the White Lotus started to circle trying to get behind him as they continued their Water blasts. One of the Waterbenders tried to sweep the snow out from under his feet but Khan sensed the change in Jings and was able to sweep the snow in his direction blinding him temporarily.

He decided to try something risky. Khan dropped his octopus guard and closed his eyes. Time seemed to slow as he dropped into his psychic state. He detected the water blasts coming at him from the sides. He unbalanced the Jings ever so slightly so they would miss him completely. Then he turned them into an attack of his own. Dropping back out of his psychic state, he turned and launched their water blast straight back at them with one fluid movement.

Caught completely off guard they were knocked off their feet. B

Before they could stand back up again Khan had them encased in ice from the neck down.

He turned to Katara and the White Lotus and bowed. Chang and the other White Lotus had slight looks of amazement on their faces as they bowed back, but Katara just looked amused.

Chang spoke first,

"Very well, you have passed your Waterbending test. You will start your Earthbending training next week."

"Thank you Masters," Khan replied.

At this point, he realized how exhausted he was,

"The psychic Waterbending technique really takes a lot out of me." Khan thought to himself,

As the other Waterbending White lotus unfroze their fellows,

Katara walked over to Khan.

"That was a very impressive bout of bending young Master." Katara said smiling.

Khan grinned as she used his new title.

"That technique is very tiring for me though." Khan replied. "If I hadn't taken them by surprise, I would not have won the fight."

Katara replied pointedly "Well I am sure you will find time to keep up your Waterbending practice during your Earthbending practice."

"Of course Master!" Khan replied light heartedly.

**As it turns out, Khan had very little time to work on his Waterbending techniques,**

Bosen, the Earthbender who had first escorted him to the compound was his Earthbending teacher, Earthbending came very naturally to Khan, his Earthbending training took three years before he had passed the Earthbending Master test, Khan had stressed his desire to learn about the Metalbending branch of Earthbending, but there was no Metal Bender willing to come to the southpole to train him. He passed The Master's test with some difficulty, he had to retake it after the first time, because he has instinctively used Waterbending to block an incoming attack, but the second time he passed flawlessly.

6 years had passed since Khan had been inducted into the Avatar training. During this time he was able to master both Waterbending, his birth element, as well as Earthbending with the help of master Katara, and Master Bosen respectively.

**Khan awoke early the day after his Earthbending test. **Yin and Yang were curled up at the foot of his bed that was slowly getting smaller, or at least in Khan's eyes.

"I wonder if it's me getting bigger or them." He mused as he looked over his two wolf pups, Yin was currently curled up peacefully with his tail over his nose, while Yang was sprawled with his legs in every which direction, and his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

Yang proceeded to let out a loud snort, and twitch in his sleep. Khan stifled a laugh so as not to wake the two sleeping pups which were no longer pups by anyone definition, Each pup now weighing upward in the 150 pound range, they took up the majority of the bed.

"I guess it is mostly them," Khan continued to think to himself. He turned toward the mirror and flexed his shirtless biceps at himself,

"although I'm not doing too bad myself." He smiled to himself as he continued flexing.

In the last 6 years Khan has grown to just under five, and a half foot as well as putting on a fair bit of muscle for a 13 year old. All due to his rigorous bending training. His long black hair was tied back into a tight knot.

*Knock Knock*

He jumped as he heard a knock on his bedroom door. Yang let out another loud snort but was otherwise undisturbed,

Katara's voice came from the other side of the door,

"Khan are you up?"

"Yes Master Katara! Up and ready to meet my new firebending teacher!" Khan replied.

"Ah yes well about that, meet me at breakfast we need to discuss." Katara replied hesitantly.

Khan heard Katara's footsteps reseed away from the door and he hurried to get dressed, he donned his standard training garb which consisted of a gi with the colors of the southern watertribe, and he hurried down to breakfast.

Khan sat down at a table where Katara, and his Earthbending teacher Bosen, sat. Bosen was a large muscular man with a clean shaven face and close shaved military like hair cut, despite the cold he always wore a sleeveless version of the White Lotus robes.

Bosen addressed Khan as he took a seat,

"Ah nice of you to join us young Avatar," He said in a deep voice befitting an Earthbender,

"We were just discussing what to do about your firebending-" he paused putting a hand to his chin, "-Difficulties," he finished.

Katara spoke up. " We know you haven't been able to Firebend, and we have been discussing possible teachers for you, and we think we found one that can help overcome blockage you are experiencing."

Khan nodded expectantly.

Bosen spoke once more "But we have some reservations about this-, " he hesitated once more, "-Master."

Katara spoke once again. "Later this afternoon Fire Lord Zuko is arriving to introduce you to your new Firebending teacher."

Khan's eyes went wide. "The Fire Lord is coming here?" He said in wonderment.

"Indeed he is" Bosen said. "he considers your Firebending training a matter of national importance."

Khan looked down his hands,

"I guess the Avatar really is important huh?" He spoke aloud.

"Yes he Is," Katara said as she put a hand on Khan's.

"Now go get ready you can't meet the Fire Lord like that." She continued while mocking holding her nose shut.

Khan lifted his arm and grimaced at the smell, he hadn't bathed since before his test yesterday.

**The sun hung high in the sky as Khan awaited the arrival of the Fire Lord.**

His two masters were with him as well a large party of the White Lotus, he glanced around at the surrounding landscape and saw no signs of a caravan. He also studied the faces of his Master's, Bosen's expression was stone as usual, but Katara looked excited to see her old friend, as well as something else, apprehension?

Katara sensed Khan's confusion as she looked down at him, her gaze softened and she put a hand on his shoulder.

Just then in the distance Khan heard a slight repetitive whooshing noise in the distance, he glanced around the icy plains once more but saw nothing.

It was quickly getting louder then was accompanied by a loud roaring like that or a lion. At this moment Khan watched as a long red dragon appeared in the sky. The Beast was at least the size of his house back in the Southern Water Tribe, With another mighty roar the magnificent beast dove and landed gracefully bellowing up snow on the plains in front of them.

Khan instinctively stepped back, the majority of the White Lotus, and Master Bosen, did as well. But Master Katara stepped forward, and reached out a hand toward the red dragon. It's great green eyes studied her for a second, the sunlight glinting gold off its red scales, then it moved it's mighty chin with two long beaded scales to her hand as Katara began scratching vigorously,

"Aww it's been so long Rongyu! Have you been a good boy?" Katara addressed the dragon as she continued rubbing its chin.

Rongyu responded in kind as his long forked tongue rolled out of his mouth and lapped at Katara's front soaking her front in dragon slobber.

Katara looked down, and frowned then began Waterbending the slobber off, as two figures climbed off of Rongyu's back.

Katara finished cleaning up, and Bosen recovered from the sight of the dragon, as the two figures approached.

One of the figures was a tal male dressed in deep red, and gold robes. His long white hair curled into a tight knot around a small crown adorned with the Fire nation symbol, as well as a long flowing white beard making a majestic presence. The other figure was a female dressed in a similar matter, with long jet black hair pulled into a tight ponytail, on her aged face her expression betrayed a deep scowl.

The white haired figure looked around the group and gave a small wave as he spoke.

"Hey Fire Lord Zuko here."

Katara walked over to Zuko and gave him a hug around his midriff. He looked slightly surprised and patted her on the head.

Bosen spoke up at this point "Ah, welcome Fire Lord Zuko, it is an honor to have you here. We thank you for providing a Firebending teacher for the young Avatar." He said with a deep bow.

Zuko spoke up as he was released from Katara's embrace. "There is no need for that Bosen, Now let me get a look at our young master."

The Fire Lord walked up to the still slightly shocked Khan, he put his hands on Khan shoulders, and looked into his eyes. Khan looked back into Zuko's amber eyes and felt an air of familiarity wash over him.

Zuko's aged face curled into a smile. "It's nice to see you again Aang."

Khan replied, "uh, nice to meet you Fire Lord Sir."

Zuko took his hands off Khan's shoulders "Please just call me Zuko. So Khan I would like to introduce you to your Firebending teacher." Zuko stepped aside as the tall dark haired female approach, Katara put in arm in front of Khan protectively, Katara glared at the dark haired female harshly.

The dark haired female spoke in a cold tone. "Easy Ice Queen, Just because I've already tried to kill the Avatar twice, doesn't mean I'm liable to fly off the hinge like some wild animal."

At this point a surge of recognition washed over Khan, along with a strong feeling of dislike. He reached out with his mind to feel her Jings, although by her garb she was unmistakable a Firebender her Jing was completely negative.

The dark haired woman continued, "Well isn't this a touching reunion, we are only missing the sludge girl, and the boomerang dork. Now let me get a look at the little brat." She shooed at Katara, and Katara grudging with a nod from Zuko, took a step back.

The dark haired woman walked directly up to Khan to where he had to qreen his neck upward to look her in the eyes. She looked down at him with a grimace, Khan returned her steely gaze with an ice cold look of his own.

"Hmm, fine, i'll train him, but only if you uphold your end of the bargain dear brother." She continued.

Zuko replied with a heavy sigh, "You know I will Azula."

Azula looked at Zuko with an unreadable glance, and turned back to Khan, "Very well come with me Avatar."

She grabbed Khan by the hand and started dragging him off to the training grounds. Khan went along hesitantly, he heard a yelp of protest from Katara, but looked back to see Zuko, and Bosen escorting her back into the compound.

Khan turned his gaze back to the former Fire Lord,

"So you are my Firebending teacher?" Khan asked.

"Firebending Master." She snapped. "And don't forget it."

"Yes Master." Khan replied cautiously, as they made it to the training grounds.

**Katara struggled against the grasp Zuko had on her hand.**

"Zuko I changed my mind, we cannot let that woman of all people teach Khan."

Zuko glanced back at her and sighed, "Katara we talked about this, you know this is what is best for Khan, and the world."

Katara shot back an exasperated glare. "But it's her!" She half shouted. "She chased us halfway around the world, almost killed us who knows how many times, as well as almost literally killing Aang!"

Zuko replied, "Yeah she did all those things, but she still my sister, She deserves a second chance as much as anyone, The Avatar saved me, and I'm hoping he can save her too."

Katara turned away and pouted. "Fine. but I still don't like it."

Zuko turned away. "And besides, Azula is probably one of the greatest firebenders in the world right now."

Katara snapped back. "You beat her."

"Only with your help," Zuko pointed out. "Now hurry up."

The three of them made their way back to the compound and into Katara's study where they were joined by Chang.  
Once they all arrived Zuko closed the door behind them, and his face turned into a serious scowl behind his white beard.

"The Red Lotus are on the move".

Katara gasped and felt a sudden sinking in her chest. Followed by anger.

"I thought Aang finished them." She said through gritted teeth.

Zuko sighed, "He got most of them but there were some left, And they are regrouping with more powerful members. If another attack happens now it would be bad."

Chang spoke up at this point, " We have done our best to keep this facility a complete secret. Only a handful of people actually know it's location and the wastes out here are constantly changing, but that will only slow them down." He said with a stoney grimace.

"I need a moment." Katara interjected. She pushed open the door to her study maybe slightly rougher than she meant to and stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind her. She put her hands against the wall with tears of frustration, and sadness streaming down her face.

"How dare they." she thought. "They already took one Avatar from me, and now they want to do it again?" She felt a wave of hopelessness wash over her, but quickly followed by a steel resolve, She composed herself and began to make her back inside. "I will not let them take Khan from me too." She thought.

**Finally reaching the training yard, Azula stood a dozen paces away and turned to face him.**

"Attack me." Azula proclaimed.

Khan looked nearby to the stone training disks that sat nearby. And without another hesitation, used Earthbending to kick up one of the ones nearby and punch it in Azula's direction. It sailed in her direction at a breakneck speed.

Khan watched as Azula lifted a leg high into the air and brought it down in a mighty kick on top of the disk. A Blue fire, heavy with negative Jing, erupted from her kick blowing the disc into dust. Using the momentum from the kick she continued into a cart wheel firing off two quick deep blue bolts of fire. They struck a wall of ice Khan instinctively erected.

The wall shattered from the impact. Khal looked up just in time to see a black boot collide with his face knocking him face first into the cold snow.

Azula scoffed. "I thought the Great Katara would have trained you better." She said half sarcastically.

"Stand up and do it again."

And this continued. Dinner time passed and it came into the night before Azula finally let up. Khan had been beaten every time not landing a single hit. There was once he tried to focus on the defensive but Azula crushed him still, and offering no advice.

At the end of the training session Khan was exhausted, but as he looked at Azula it looked like she hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Go clean up, you will be presentable for our lesson first thing in the morning." She said with a smug smile.

This hard training continued for several weeks, each day consisting of Azula beating the tar out of Khan and telling him to report first thing in the morning, After a rather severe training session where she had beat him using no firebending at all and only a unique material art called Chi blocking.

Khan pulled himself up out of the snow and bowed. "Yes Master." He said. As he walked off battered and bruised, he wondered to himself what marit this training had. She was much too fast for him. He didn't have time to use his physic Waterbending, and he could sense Jings of her attacks but he couldn't get his body to react fast enough to them. It seemed to Khan that Azula somehow managed to conjure fire completely from negative Jing.

"Maybe that is something I can do as well?"

Khan mused to himself and he made his way up to his shower while munching on a cold piece of bread from the kitchen. He continued to think as he cleaned up. When firing lightning the reaction is caused by suddenly unbalancing a mixture of plus and minus Jing.

"If I could do the same and only manipulate the minus Jing the leftover positive Jing would most likely react."

Khan finished cleaning up and sat at his desk. He got out a quill and ink as well as a blank scroll and began drawing out the necessary forms using Azula's technique as a base, he finished drawing out a set of basic forms. He leaned back and his chair and sighed. He continued looking around the room and spied his two wolves laying at the foot of the bed. Jing was once again curled up peacefully, but Jang was hanging half off the bed with a small puddle of drool beginning to form under where his face hung off the bed.

Khan sighed and spoke out loud. "Luckies, you get to laze about my room all day while I'm getting my ass kicked by a psycho."

He laid down on his bed, wincing at his bruises, and quickly fell fast asleep.

**Khan once again woke up early in the morning.**

He got dressed quickly, took a moment to study the scroll he prepared last night and rushed down to the kitchen. It was earlier than breakfast was usually prepared so he again grabbed a loaf of cold bread and ate it on his way to the training ground. He was eager to try out his new forms. However when he arrived at the training grounds, standing there wearing a plain gray gi was Azula.

"You are earlier than I expected, but not early enough." She snapped. "Now continue." She said assuming her combat stance.

Khan sighed inwardly. "I guess my new forms are getting a trial by combat." He thought to himself.

Azula raised an eyebrow as she watched Khan strike a similar combat stance to her.

Khan pulled his arm back for a strike and as he did so he pulled at the negative Jings trying to direct the positive ones into his strike. He felt heat and saw sparks as a small jet of light blue flame appeared from his strike. His moment of victory was short lived as a knee drove itself into his face launching him onto his back. he felt blood coming from his nose.

"Get up." Azula spat.

As Khan stood she continued "Your form was terrible i've never seen anything like it. Your elbows were out way to wide and your stance is way too close together. Too many openings. I've seen babies with tighter guards."

She spoke as she corrected Khan's stance with well placed kicks and jabs. Khan winced but accepted the corrections. On the inside he was beaming. Even though he lost it was the first time he was able to Firebend without firing lightning. She stood behind him.

"Now bend," Azula commanded.

Khan focused his energies and made another strike at the air. This one the positive Jings snapped off the Negatives launching a massive deep blue fire bolt from his outstretched fist, not unlike Azula's.

Azula scowled, "much too slow, if it has been a real fight you would have been dead. From now on you can only fight me with Firebending." She said as she walked back to her starting point. She dropped back into her combat stance. "Again!" She yelled. Khan launched a firebolt in her direction only for it to go wide. Then her foot made contact with the side of his head.

**It took Khan three years to fully learn Azula's style of bending.** And after he had mastered the basics she hammered into his head every style of Firebending known to the Fire nation, as well as the basics of the Chi Blocking Martial art. It involved hitting certain pressure points blocking Chi flow so that Jing energy cannot be accessed. Khan could sense this point so naturally they were easy to hit.

It was around this time that he began sensing Jings in colours, able to easily distinguish between the different forms by the color of bending they matched.

Orange for Fire, Blue for Water, Green for Earth, and Yellow for Air.

He could still not beat Azula in a duel, the fabled greatest Firebender in history lived up to her name, but that didn't stop Khan from trying to win.

As he woke up from his bed, and looked around his room, his pups Jing, and Jang no longer pups now slept on the floor at the foot of his bed, each weighing closer to 300 pounds, with Jang being slightly heavier set due to his affliction for food. They had curled up together in a familiar spiral of black and white.

"Huh neat" Khan thought as he saw the shape of their namesake.

Khan also began to notice other changes as he looked at himself. He was 18 years of age now so that was something. He saw on his left arm the tribal styled sleeve tattoo branding him as a warrior of the Southern Water Tribe. It was more of a formality at this point since the Southern Water tribe did not have a standing militia, but Khan thought it looked cool.

"Maybe it will glow when I get to the Avatar state." he thought excitedly. Then he paused. "I really haven't gotten any spiritual training have I? I better work on that when I have time."

Azula had also failed to schedule any specific day for a Fire Bending mastery test which he found odd. He then glanced around at the many tomes and scrolls littered about his room. Many of them he had written or drawn himself. He had gotten quite skilled at bending illustrations.

Getting lost in his own head for a minute Khan swore to himself, "I need to beat Azula to the training grounds so I can practice forms."

He qucking dressed in a training Gi, and basically ran to the courtyard skipping breakfast.

The sun had not risen yet as he made his way, but to his dismay, Azula was already there. She was dressed in full Fire Nation armour.

"Does she just sleep here holy shit," Khan thought to himself as he approached. He had never once beaten her to the training yard.

She did not turn around as she spoke. "Do you know why you haven't beaten me Avatar?"

Khan replied cautiously, "Um well if I knew that I would have beaten you right?"

Khan expected a blow for his quip, but Azula didn't react to his answer.

"You have the skill to beat me." she continued. "I'm the better Firebender no doubt, but with your other training there is no reason you shouldn't be able to beat me."

Khan stopped waiting for her to continue.

"You hesitate, Hold back… Why is that Avatar?

Khan replied. "I'm not sure what you mean Master."

Azula sighed, and turned to face Khan. "Do you think Aang should have killed my father?"

Khan raised his eyebrow confused. "Is this a test or something?"

"Just answer the question." Azula replied impatiently.

Khan threw her a sideways glance the paused to ponder for a moment.

"No, I don't."

"And why not?" Azula shot back.

"Aang was trying to create an era of peace and happiness. Killing Ozai would have just pushed the world further into fear." Khan replied.

"Mmm, interesting, and what sort of era would you say we are in now Avatar?" Azula said with a sly smile.

"Um peace and happiness?" Khan said exasperated.

"Very interesting" Azula said as she began pacing back and forth. "And I suppose in an era of peace and happiness, one of the things that happens is the assassination of the Avatar."

Khan face and spirits began to fall. "Wha-What do you mean?"

Azula laughed sinisterly. "Oh has no one told you? Or did you not think it was odd that you were training in the middle of nowhere instead of traveling the three nations?"

Khan looked around the compound as he began to realize what Azula was saying.

"Aang was murdered." Azula continued. "He was too scared to take a life even if it meant protecting himself. And the world he created is just a time bomb waiting to go off. The Earth Kingdom amassing as much military power as they can muster, just waiting for another Fire nation invasion. The Fire Nation nobles are bitter at Aang for taking the colonies from them, And with poor Zuzu growing older, they are getting to be to much for him to handle. And of course you have Republic City, a slap in the face to both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, A powerhouse of industry, with no defense just waiting to be taken."

"You are lying!" Khan yelled at Azula.

"Psht, what reason do I have to lie?" She returned nonchalantly. "Maybe if Aang had killed father, He would have gained some respect from the Fire Nation Nobles.

Ozai had too much blood on his hands to be left alive, the Earth citizens never got the justice they deserved, and that bitterness was never forgotten."

Azula turned to look at a stricken Khan with cold fire in her eyes. "So I'll ask you again Avatar. Why are you hesitating?"

As she finished speaking she took up a wide stance, and began a series of flowing circular hand movements.

Khan saw the flaring of blue and red Jing, as she stepped forward, blue plasma arced off her outstretched fingertips, aimed right at Khan's heart.

Khan barely had a second to react, Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he moved his left hand to intercept the lightning. A million thoughts rushed through his head. "Was Aang really killed? Was what she was saying about the Nations true? Did Aang really fail all he was trying to do?"

Khan felt the arc grip the tips of his fingers, the electricity crawled its way across his arm, shocking him to the bone.

This was nothing like his lightning, The power and intent behind it was terrifyingly awesome. The lightning continued arcing its way down his shoulder making a beeline for his heart. He felt it in every one of his muscles. Khan tried holding it back, but it was unstoppable. Instants before the lightning ended his life he felt a presence, a warm pair of hands guided his movements, showing him, not to fight the power of the lightning, but to let it flow, to guide it with the flow of your own chakras. The movements guiding the lighting down into his gut, Khan felt the incredible power of Azula's lighting become his. He looked up at Azula's half impressed glare, his eyes narrowed then, he took a step thrusting his right hand with two outstretched fingers pointed right at Azula's heart.

**As the plasma arced from Khan's fingertips, **a weathered hand forced Khan's arm up. The blue lightning jolted into the sky with a deafening crack splitting the clouds above. Khan looked over to see an angry, and concerned Bosen gripping his wrist.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?!" Bosen exclaimed. His gaze bouncing between the both of them.

Azula began to examine her fingernails nonplussed as she replied. "What? We are just training."

Khan ripped his wrist from Bosen's grasp and glared at Azula.

Bosen looked taken aback as he followed Khan's gaze.

"Is it true Bosen?" Khan asked not taking his glare from Azula

"Is what true Khan?" Bosen replied hesitantly.

Khan turned to look at Bosen, his eye starting to water

"Was Aang murdered?"

A defeated look drifted across Bosen's face. "This… Is not how we wanted you to find out."

Shock and realization began to spread across Khan's face. "So it's all true then? The world really isn't at peace, and I've been kept here like a prisoner while I could have been out there helping!" Khan pointed in the general direction of the rising sun.

"It was to protect you Khan. There are dangerous men out there that want your life. You aren't ready for that."

"Aang was fighting a whole nation when he was 13 years old, you can't tell me I'm not ready." Khan snapped back.

"But you haven't mastered Fire bending yet." Bosen protested.

Khan looked pointedly over at Azula.

Azula looked up from her nails nonchalantly. "Hmm, fine, your Firebending master now."

Khan returned his gaze to Bosen then began stomping off toward the compound.

"Khan wait!" Beson called after him. He began to follow, but stopped when Azula spoke.

"He is right you know."

Bosen spun to face her. "Why did you tell him?"

Azula began slowly following Khan, walking past Bosen.

"He would have found out eventually, I only sped up the process."

Bosen sighed. "I hope you know what you did."

Azula continued walking, waving her hand behind her back. Leaving Bosen alone in the training grounds.

Khan stomped into his room and slammed the door behind him, Khan watched Yin, and Yang's heads pop up from the other side of the bed, starting at the sudden noise.

Khan sighed. "It's okay guys." he fell backwards onto the bed between them, Yang protested slightly, but settled down as Khan started rubbing the two of them behind the ears. The larger black furred Yang rested his head on Khan's lap, while the white furred Yin stared at Khan with his golden yellow eyes.

"Why would they do this?" Khan thought to himself. While he has been taking his sweet time mastering three of the four elements, the world has slowly been slipping back into chaos. And why would they hide the cause of Aang's death for so long? Khan needed answers, and he needed to master Airbending so that he could become a fully realized Avatar, and by what Azula was saying he didn't have much time before hostilities broke out.

Khan jumped up from his bed galvanized into action, The one person on earth who could teach him airbending right now was Tenzin, Aang's son, And he was in Republic City.

Khan began gathering his things in his travel bag, making sure to pack his calligraphy supplies, and the radio Tenzin had gifted him on his birthday last year. He had only met Tenzin once and very briefly, he wasn't even sure where Tenzin was in Republic City but he was sure he could figure it out. He also made sure to grab his most recent training illustration. "I'm sure I'll have time to work on this at some point." Khan half mumbled to himself.

Then a knock occured at his door.

Khan huffed, and went to open the door. "Look Master Bosen I don't want to-"

The door opened to reveal a slightly troubled looking Katara.

"Oh Master Katara." Khan,

"Hello Khan." her gaze traveled past Khan to the travel bag laying open on the floor.

"May I come in?"

"Of course, Master." Khan replied, doing his best to keep the edge out of his voice.

She sat on his bed, and immediately Yang scooted over to her, giving her face a slobbery lick. She chuckled slightly, and wiped off her face. "They just keep getting bigger don't they?"

"They do." Khan replied shortly.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Katara broke it.

"Khan, Bosen told me what happened, And I think it's time you learned the truth."

Khan nodded, then pulled up a chair, Yin sat on the ground next to him.

Katara took a deep breath and started.

"After Aang defeated the Fire Nation, the White Lotus had been a secret society up until they revealed themselves, by retaking Ba Sing Se. They decided instead of going back into hiding they would take the place of the many Nations sages, and serve the Avatar. But some of the White Lotus didn't agree with this. They thought that with the fall of the Fire Nation. It brought a new opportunity to solve the world's problems by uniting all the nations, and killing the Avatar. And that's how the Red Lotus was born."

She paused for a second letting the info sink in.

"We didn't learn of their existence until 18 years ago. A man by the name Zaheer led three very powerful benders, and kidnapped my brother Sokka, and his family. Zaheer's demands were simple, he wanted Avatar's life or he would start killing Sokka's family."

Khan saw tears beginning to form in her eyes. Katara sniffled and continued.

"Aang went alone, there wasn't time to gather the rest of us, and he felt responsible for letting it happen. Toph, Zuko, and I rushed to help. We arrived in time to save Sokka's and Sokka's family, and arrest the four of them, but not in time to save Aang."

Khan watched in silence as several tears fell into Katara's lap.

She wiped tears from her face and turned to Khan. "I know we should have told you sooner, and maybe it was wrong to keep you here, but we needed to protect you, in case the Red Lotus came after you again."

Khan nodded. "I understand, and I don't blame you. But the world needs me, and I'm not going to do any good locked up here."

Katara gestured towards his bags. "So you are going to see Tenzin then?"

"Yes," Khan replied. "I need to learn Airbending, and maybe I can help Republic City in the process."

Katara stood up. "Well I won't stop you. But please return all of those back to the library before you go." She gestured to a large pile of books and scrolls in the corner. "You are going to drive our poor librarian nuts."

Katara chuckled as she left leaving Khan to pack and process.


End file.
